Tiempo de dar
by EriV
Summary: Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Personajes y lugares pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el ****_Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos!_**

* * *

><p>Para Emma (ImprisonedByTechnology) espero sea de tu agrado.<p>

* * *

><p>─No puedes simplemente derribarlo ─respondió Lyanna con un toque divertido en la voz─. Es el príncipe.<p>

─ ¿De qué manera eso me lo impide?

Era la última noche del torneo y Jaime verdaderamente estaba disfrutando a pesar de no tener a Cercei cerca, era uno de los mejores competidores en el torneo y sin duda de los favoritos eso sin mencionar que recién había recibido la capa blanca y pasó a formar parte de la Guardia Real siendo el más joven en unirse. Todo lo anterior lo convertía en el centro de atracción para las damas y Lyanna Stark ciertamente no era la excepción pues fue ella misma quien invito al joven caballero a bailar.

─Bueno, pues ahora eres caballero de la guardia real. Se supone que debes protegerlo no atacarlo.

─No es como si lo atacara de verdad sabes, es solo un torneo ─contesto de vuelta con una seductora sonrisa en los labios─. Además fue el mismo Ser Barristan quien descabalgo al príncipe y se corono campeón en el torneo de Bastión de Tormentas.

Aquellos argumentos no hicieron más que dejarla sin palabras y sacarle una hermosa sonrisa. Jaime definitivamente pensaba que Lyanna era hermosa y divertida incluso casi lo hacía olvidarse de Cersei. Casi.

─Aun así no cambia el hecho de que el príncipe es bastante bueno. ¿Cuántas lanzas dices que rompió con se Arthur?

─Doce ─Lyanna abrió grandes los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en una pose que le decía _y aun así esperas ganarle_─. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver soy bastante bueno─. Terminó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

─Bueno eso ya lo veremos mañana Ser Jaime─ expreso separándose un poco pues la pieza había terminado─. Felicitaciones por su reciente nombramiento y mucha suerte mañana, me parece que va a necesitarla─ finalizó guiñándole un ojo mientras lentamente se alejaba.

Jaime estaba completamente divertido y sorprendido por la joven loba, después de todo las personas del norte no eran tan frías como él se las imaginaba. Más tarde tendría que agradecer al príncipe Rhaegar por interceder ante su padre para que Jaime permaneciera en el torneo y esperaba no tener que agradecerle perdiendo en el torneo pues eso lo haría hacer el ridículo frente a la hermosa dama que recién acababa de conocer.


	2. Chapter 2

Para Ludmi (Mikah Valyria)

Desde que me toco ser tu amiga invisible tenía ganas de escribirte esto y por fin pude hacerlo. Espero te guste.

* * *

><p>El juego siempre iba de la misma manera, Sansa sería una doncella en problemas; atrapada en una torre. Robb por su parte un gran caballero dispuesto a todo con tal de rescatarla mientras se enfrentaba al villano quien no podía ser otro que Jon. Mientras que Arya y Bran se encargaban de complicarle las cosas a su hermano mayor, en ocasiones escondían las llaves así Robb no podría salvar a la doncella y otras veces ponían trampas. Siempre era así que costaba imaginarlo de otra manera, especialmente para Sansa.<p>

Aquella tarde cuando se disponían a jugar Robb se negó a ser el caballero, dijo que estaba cansado de siempre ser el bueno y quería probar ser el villano. Sansa estuvo a punto de negarse a participar en el juego, no quería ser rescatada por el bastardo de Jon Nieve, pero al ver la mirada en la cara de su hermano favorito accedió.

Comenzaron como de costumbre, encerrándola en la torre. Era una torre vieja y abandonada a la que generalmente nadie acudía excepto ellos para jugar; tuvieron que conseguir un candado con un par de llaves pues el que anteriormente funcionaba había sido destruido. Un juego de llaves lo tenía generalmente Arya y Bran para esconderlo o dárselo a Robb cuando hubiese vencido mientras el otro lo conservaba la misma Sansa, no fuese que el original se perdiese y quedara verdaderamente atrapada en la torre. Una vez dentro subía varios escalones para poder quedar a la altura de alguna ventana que le permitiera ver toda la acción. Una vez acomodada en su sitio de costumbre pudo ver a Robb platicar con sus hermanos menores mientras Jon esperaba pacientemente no muy lejos, había tomado una espada de madera pues eran las únicas con las que les permitían jugar y comenzó a practicar.

Una vez tuvieron todo listo Jon entrego la espada a Robb y poco después inicio el juego. Sansa tuvo que admitir que el papel del héroe no desencajaba del todo con el bastardo, se movía elegantemente mientras batallaba con el pelirrojo y su cara relejaba seguridad. En cambio Robb todo lo contrario, aunque había sido este último el que insistió en ser el villano el puesto le quedaba demasiado grande, quizás fuera por el hecho de que toda su vida había sido criado para desempeñar el papel de un líder, de inspirar confianza y comportarse como un caballero, sea como fuese Sansa no podía verlo como el malo y no pudo evitar reírse de su querido hermano que para su mayor vergüenza las bolas de nieve que Arya y Bran habían comenzado a arrojarles, que sin duda iban dirigidas a Jon, en lugar de golpear a este último perjudicaban más a Robb. La batalla dio por finalizada cuando una bola lanzada por Arya dio en la cara de Robb y con la distracción el bastardo aprovecho para colocar la punta de la espada en el cuello de su hermano, ya victorioso tomo las llaves, que como no podía ser de otra forma las llevaba el mismo Robb a plena vista como otro gran símbolo de que el papel que representaba no había sido hecho para él.

Al abrir Jon Nieve la puerta de la torre Sansa ya lo esperaba, estaba algo nerviosa por alguna razón de la cual no estaba segura, tal vez fuese por el heroísmo que Jon demostró a pesar de que solo se trataba de un juego pero cuando vio a su _héroe _ no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

─Ahora está a salvo─ Dijo Jon mientras tomaba su mano y se inclinaba para besarla.

En cualquier otro momento anterior a este día Sansa hubiera retirado su mano y enfadada se abría retirado, tal vez incluso le habría dado una cachetada. Ahora se permitió un momento de duda en el cual muchos sentimientos atravesaron su mente, sentimientos dedicados al bastardo, sentimientos que nunca habría dirigido ni siquiera a su hermano más querido por que Robb era su hermano y en lo que constaba a Sansa Jon desde luego no lo era, si se hacía creer eso tal vez todo aquello no sería tan incorrecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Para Mile (Paideia)

* * *

><p>El día en que se celebró su matrimonio ella tenía miedo. Era solo una chica distante que lo había perdido todo. Con todo me refiero a las cosas que de verdad importan y no es que la falta de una oreja no le importase pero si se paraba a pensar el resto lo opacaba. Lo primero fue su padre, o quien ella creía que era su padre pues más tarde por mucho que se lo hubiera negado había terminado aceptando la verdad y de paso perdido a otro padre o tío o lo que sea que fuese. Sus hermanos le dolieron otro tanto, sobretodo el pequeño Tommen, tan inocente y tan desdichado había corrido con la suerte de casarse con una flor venenosa que no solo acabó con la vida del más pequeño sino también con la de su madre, una orgullosa reina pero no por eso mala madre. Por último perdió a su prometido, Trystane Martell, con quien a pesar de haber convivido durante poco tiempo llego a quererlo como pensó nunca llegaría a hacerlo con su nuevo prometido.<p>

Y hablando de quien en aquel entonces era su prometido, Rickon Stark se encontraba en las mismas sino que peor, el chico había crecido criado por una mujer salvaje en un lugar del que se decía la gente se devoraba entre sí, razón de más para que la dulce Myrcella tuviera miedo de unir su vida con aquel chico al que solo había visto una única vez cuando este solo tenía tres años. Tres años debe ser una edad dura para perderlo todo.

Sea como fuese aquel día iban a casarse, su tío que era la única familia que le quedaba, fue quien se lo pidió y Myrcella sabía que si fuera peligroso jamás se lo habría siquiera propuesto. Con esto en mente se armó de valor para jurar a los dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, que desde ese día su vida le pertenecería a Rickon Stark.

De no haberlo hecho el día de hoy no habría roto esa promesa al ver entre los brazos de su marido a su pequeño Brandon, tan hermoso y tan frágil. Ahora estos dos hombres son dueños no solo de su vida sino de su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Para Lucy (High Flying Bird)

* * *

><p>Después de muchos ruegos Lord Stark había accedido a su petición con la condición de que Robb la acompañase ya que el maestre Luwin estaría muy ocupado. Primero hubo que convencer a este ultimo de que la mejor forma de complementar sus estudios era visitando lo que había allá abajo, sería más fácil recordar las hazañas de los reyes y señores del norte si les ponía un rostro. Pero por supuesto a ella no se permitía entrar a aquel lugar. Los niños habían bajado cientos de veces y con cada una de ellas Rhaenys deseaba cada vez más entrar a dicho lugar; tenía mucha curiosidad de ver los rostros tallados en piedra, sí, pero más era su necesidad de verla a ella, necesitaba conocer el rostro de la mujer que había causado la destrucción de su familia. Tenía la esperanza de que al conocerla comprendería lo que había llevado a su padre a poner en riesgo a toda su familia.<p>

Le habían advertido del frío que hacía ahí y a pesar de que tomo lo más abrigador que tenía al entrar la recibió un golpe helado, aquel frío representaba no solo el norte, sino la muerte que habitaba ese lugar. Mientras se adentraban en este oscuro terreno Robb le iba explicando a quien pertenecía cada cripta, la piedra estaba tan desgastada que realmente no se podían apreciar los rostros de los reyes de quienes habían tomado forma. Le pareció curiosa la forma en que cada uno estaba acompañado por un lobo huargo y una espada en el regazo. Robb le explico que aquellas espadas mantenían a los espíritus vengativos descansando en las criptas, incluso bromeo e intento asustarla por aquellas espadas que faltaban, las que se habían convertido en polvo por el paso del tiempo.

─Torrhen Stark, el rey que se arrodillo ─dijo Robb mientras se detenía a iluminar el rostro del último rey del norte.

─Cuando había dragones ─respondió algo pensativa ─. Los de verdad y no uno atrapado en la nieve.

Robb no supo que responderle, pensó que mencionar a sus ancestros la haría sentir mejor al saber lo grande que habían sido pero al parecer solo había logrado recordarle que había perdido todo lo que antes habían logrado.

Caminaron por un rato en silencio, conforme más se adentraban más recientes eran los cuerpos de quienes ocupaban las criptas, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba lo que Rhaenys deseaba ver.

─Es hermosa─ dijo a pesar de que solo se trataba de un rostro tallado en piedra.

En ella no vio a Arya como todos decían, al contrario en aquel rostro pudo ver a Robb a pesar de que este se parecía más a su madre que a su padre y por lo tanto no tenía aquellos rasgos de Stark.

─Tal vez la amaba.

─Tal vez ella lo amaba a él, tal vez escapo porque no quería casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba.

Se voltearon a ver y soltaron una carcajada. Como si aquello pudiese ser cierto y Lyanna hubiese rechazado su matrimonio con Robert Baratheon que en su juventud había sido tan apuesto, como si Robb Stark pudiera amarla y le pidiera que escapasen juntos, como si él quisiera evitar su matrimonio arreglado con la hermosa de Margaery Tyrell.

Pensar en cómo su padre los había abandonado para escapar con la norteña, recordar ver morir a su hermano y a su madre mientras ella se escondía bajo la cama. Aceptar sus sentimientos por el mayor de los Stark y saber que no importaban porque él tenía ya una prometida hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Robb rápidamente aparto aquellas lágrimas con sus manos, trato de encontrar palabras que la tranquilizaran pero al parecer siempre terminaba diciendo algo que no debería, siempre terminaba haciéndola sentir peor. Con miedo pero sabiendo que no habría otro momento y dudando que pudiera hacerla sentir peor tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito en sus labios un suave beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Para Mikuday-Chan

* * *

><p>Había vencido a Benjen nuevamente, cada vez le resultaba más fácil que comenzaba a volverse aburrido y eso que él contaba con un maestro que le enseñase como moverse y ella había aprendido con solo verlo entrenar. Se preguntó por qué tenía que ser ella la única hija. ¿Por qué no podía entrenar en el patio de armas como lo hacían el resto de sus hermanos y en su lugar tenía que esconderse en el bosque de los dioses esperando que Benjen no la delatara cuándo estuviera de mal humor? Al menos aun podía montar libremente sin que alguien se lo impidiese. Tomo su caballo y salió a dar una vuelta. Sentir la brisa sobre su rostro siempre la relajaba, la velocidad la hacía olvidar las palabras de su madre recordándole sus obligaciones como la dama que era.<p>

Por los Stark aun corría la sangre de los primeros hombres y en algunos casos también la sangre de lobo, su padre decía que ella la tenía y que aquello podría llevarla a morir joven. Su hermano Brandon la tenía y por supuesto Lyanna sentía envidia de él pues a este si se le permitía divertirse libremente mientras que ella tenía que hacerlo a escondidas.

Mientras volvía de vuelta al castillo a tiempo para evitar que se madre se enfadara por escapar de sus deberes deseó poder vivir una aventura, poder escapar lejos para que así nadie le dijera que hacer. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que su deseo se haría realidad y que así evitaría que la obligasen a casarse con una persona a quien no amaba tal vez lo habría hecho antes y tal vez hubiese merto incluso más joven.


	6. Chapter 6

Para Mariana (Greenlilies)

Una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p>Su ceremonia de nombramiento fue bastante sencilla como era de esperarse. Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que la reina Daenerys desapareciera con su dragón de las arenas de Meeren y ser Barristan tenía muchos asuntos de los que ocuparse y poco tiempo le sobraba para trabajar con sus jóvenes aprendices siendo Bran quien dirigía los entrenamientos. Aun no era un caballero pero creía haber ya aprendido bastante de Ser Barristan.<p>

Desde que dejaran Desembarco del Rey tras la muerte de su padre y justo después de que despojaran al caballero de su cargo como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, ambos habían escapado de la ciudad haciéndose pasar por un comerciante y su nieto, desde aquel momento el pequeño Stark había pasado a servir de escudero para Ser Barristan Selmy.

Cuando embarcaron Bran se sintió decepcionado al pensar que se dirigían a Rocadragon a servir al hombre por quien su padre había muerto en lugar de dirigirse al norte y apoyar la causa de su hermano mayor pero en su lugar llegaron a la ciudad libre de Pentos. Ahí fueron recibidos por una hombre bastante corpulento que se hacía llamar Illyrio Mopatis, este hombre los recibió como invitados en su palacio, lugar donde Bran retomo su entrenamiento con ser Barristan y no se detendría aun cuando se volvieron a embarcar, esta vez con destino a Qart, incluso durante el trayecto el pequeño Stark llegó a recibir una que otra instrucción de cómo manejar un arak por parte del eunuco Belwas el Fuerte.

Desde que dejaran Poniente el chico dejo de ser Brandon Stark y ahora todos lo llamaban Brandon Ríos y por más extraño que parezca nadie se preguntó que hacia un bastardo de las Tierras de los Ríos acompañando a tan importante caballero, después de todo la reina dragón necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera tener antes de volver a reclamar el trono.

Ya en su ceremonia Bran se preguntó si sería nombrado ser Brandon de la casa Stark o Ríos que es como lo conocían por aquellas tierras y si era nombrado ser Brandon Ríos sería válido ya que en realidad ese no es su nombre. Seguramente el caballero haría lo correcto, además en su ceremonia tan solo había algunos chicos que habían estado entrenando junto con él y apenas sabían algunas palabras en la lengua común que apenas notarían la diferencia, por otro lado también se encontraban presentes el príncipe Quentyn Martell y sus acompañantes quienes asistieron tan solo por su misma insistencia a pesar de que ser Barristan mencionara que era una mala idea, pero su compañía lo hacía sentir más en confianza, más en casa y así al menos su nombramiento sería más reconocido al contar con tales testigos y si se revelaba su verdadera identidad al menos tendría como respaldo el hecho de que aquellos hombres también habían mentido a la reina.

* * *

><p>─Aún no es oficial. Hará falta la aprobación de Daenerys, además nos queda por resolver el asunto de tu nombre.<p>

Ser Barristan le había ofrecido un lugar dentro de la guardia real de Daenerys aunque desde luego sería ella quien tuviera la última palabra, Bran no pararía de esforzarse para ser digno de tal honor después de todo ese siempre había sido su más grande sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Para Lara Pond-Stark

* * *

><p>Apenas entró a la ciudad y el olor inconfundible alcanzo sus fosas nasales, la primera vez que llegó fingió no notarlo, era más la emoción del momento que nada podía opacarlo. Había vuelto a la ciudad de la que había sido prisionera, aquella ultima vez había corrido desespera por escapar deseando nunca tener que regresar. Ahora que estaba de vuelta su desafío era lograr permanecer en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para ganarse la confianza de la reina. Por suerte no se trataba de la misma reina, Cersei había sido ejecutada tiempo atrás y Sansa lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo. No hará falta mencionar que poco queda ya de aquella pelirroja que soñaba con un amor digno de una canción pero eso es algo que muy pocas personas conocen y desde luego la madre de dragones no era una de ellas.<p>

* * *

><p>La joven Stark se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, las lágrimas aun cubrían todo su rostro haciéndola lucir débil y frágil. Desde que entrara al salón del trono el miedo se reflejaba en ella que incluso perdía el habla cuando intentaba explicar a la reina. Sollozando pidió clemencia una vez más.<p>

─Debe ser duro para ella, dentro de estas paredes ya perdió mucho.─ Susurro Tyrion a su derecha.

Anteriormente ya le había contado las cosas que su invitada había sufrido mientras permanecía como prisionera del resto de los Lannister, incluido su matrimonio con el ahí presente. Daenerys sentía cierta empatía hacia la joven, ambas habían perdido a su familia y no tenían en quien confiar. . Pero tampoco podía dejarla ir así como así, el Valle, las Tierras de los Ríos y desde luego el Norte la seguían, si la dejara libre en cualquier momento podría levantarse en su contra. Anularía su matrimonio jamás consumado y la mantendría cerca para vigilarla, tal vez con el tiempo le devolviera su lugar en Invernalia.

* * *

><p>La tarde avanza rápido y Sansa debería estar ya de camino a sus aposentos si no quiere tener que caminar de vuelta acompañada de algún inmaculado que apenas entiende su lengua pero no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presenta. Está en compañía de Daenerys y ninguna de sus doncellas está presente ni siquiera la pequeña traductora que parece ser como goma siempre pegada a la reina. Han pasado toda la tarde hablando del recuerdo de sus familias, desde luego Sansa ha sido bastante cuidadosa de no mencionar a su padre pues sabe el desprecio que su compañera siente hacia él, al contrarío le platica de las tardes jugando en la nieve en compañía de sus hermanos o los cuentos de la vieja Tata frente al fuego acompañados por una taza de chocolate caliente. También hablan de telas y vestidos, los que usaran precisamente para el primer baile en honor a la reina Targaryen, como habría encantado todo aquello a la vieja Sansa.<p>

─Ni siquiera se bailar─ comenta la de cabello platino entre risas─. Solo hare el ridículo.

─Yo podría enseñarle─ responde aún más emocionada la pelirroja─. No es tan complicado.

─ ¿En serio? Eso sería grandioso.

Y así ambas se ponen de pie, cuentan con el espacio suficiente así que no hay necesidad de buscar otro lugar Sansa pone la mano de Daenerys sobre su hombro y la toma por la cintura lentamente empieza a tararear una canción que creía olvidada y poco después la comienza a cantar. Su dulce voz llena de pronto toda la habitación y ambas se mueven al ritmo que la misma Sansa marca poco a poco sus cuerpos se acercan más y más a punto que sus pechos se rozan pero no dejan que eso las detenga es algo tarde para eso. Sansa tiene a Daenerys, está segura de ello y lo confirma acercando sus labios a los de ella. No hay ningún rechazo. Sansa está jugando y ahora no solo es una pieza si no que Daenerys Targaryen es su pieza.


	8. Chapter 8

Para Nymph Malfoy

* * *

><p>Despertó dando un brinco, sus mantas estaban empapadas nuevamente. Cada noche era lo mismo y los sueños no hacían más que volverse más claros, más reales. Sabía que aquel era su destino y que no había forma de huir de este así que ese mismo día partiría ya lo había preparado todo la noche anterior, incluso platico con su padre quien desde luego lo entendía el problema sería Meera, él no quería dejarla pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta pidiéndole que lo acompañara sabiendo el destino que les esperaba. Jojen también tenía miedo por supuesto cualquiera lo tendría teniendo en cuenta que desde la última luna no había parado de soñar o mejor dicho de sentir su muerte pero aquel era el precio a pagar por proteger al resto de la humanidad y si tenía que dar su vida a cambio que así fuera.<p>

No había tenido que pedir a su hermana que lo acompañara, al contrarío había insistido para que permaneciera en casa pero ella no escuchó razón y ambos partieron con rumbo a Invernalia. Disfrutaron mucho el viaje de ida recordando momentos divertidos de su niñez, hablaron también de las muchas aventuras que vivirían, su hermana incluso hacía parecer el viaje divertido.

A su llegada se maravilló de por fin poder ver el castillo en persona, resulta que los sueños no eran tan realistas después de todo pues no le hacían honor a la magnificencia de aquel lugar. Pero guardo un poco de ese sentimiento para el momento en que conociera al pequeño Stark. Aquel pequeño niño sentado frente a él era la esperanza y sus ojos brillaron cuando comenzó a recitar su juramento. Su corazón latía fuertemente, dar la vida por este pequeño héroe desde luego valía la pena.


	9. Chapter 9

Para Erly (Symbelmine)

Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza.

* * *

><p>Uno de sus informantes había vuelto la noche anterior con la noticia de que Viserys Targaryen planeaba casar a su pequeña hermana con un Khal dothraki. La boda no tenía fecha aún primero el Khal tenía que dar el visto bueno a la novia, en estos momentos todo su Khalasar debía estar de camino a Pentos.<p>

Hasta ahora había resultado bastante fácil a los dornienses dar seguimiento a los pasos de los dos Targaryen por su viaje en las Ciudades Libres, incluso contaban un grupo de informantes disfrazados de sirvientes trabajando en la mansión Illyrio Mopatis lugar donde los dragones se alojaban desde hacía algunos meses. La noticia del matrimonio de Daenerys había caído bastante bien a Oberyn Martell quien estaba bastante cansado y molesto esperando por fin vengar a su hermana Elia quien muriera a manos de Gregor Clegane y por órdenes de los Lannister.

Khal Drogo era quien dirigía el khalasar, había escuchado antes de él pero nunca le dio demasiada importancia, si los rumores eran ciertos jamás había perdido una batalla y ahora debía contar con unos cuarenta mil guerreros. Sonaba bastante bien: Daenerys se casaría con un gran Khal que pondría a disposición de Viserys una gran cantidad de salvajes guerreros, más tarde el último Targaryen se casaría con su sobrina y sumaría a sus fuerzas a los hombres dornienses. Retomarían el trono y Oberyn al fin vengaría la muerte de su querida Elia dando muerte a los Lannister. Por desgracia todo eso tenía un par de inconvenientes, el primero era lograr poner a los dothrakis en el mar y no precisamente su mar de hierba. El segundo era segundo era seguirles los pasos a los chicos Targaryen, no cualquier hombre podía infiltrarse fácilmente en tan importante khalasra dothraki, por suerte Oberyn Martell no era cualquier hombre.

* * *

><p>Mala suerte para un jinete rezagado no así para la Víbora Roja, la ropa le queda un poco ajustada pero ya se adaptaría y el caballo parecía estar en buenas condiciones aunque tendría que forzarlo un poco si quería llegar a la cabeza del khalasar antes de que cayera la noche.<p>

Fácilmente pasó desapercibido gracias a su piel tostada y el largo de su cabello. Conocía suficiente del lenguaje para entender lo que se decía pero no lo necesario para hablarlo por lo que respondía con gestos y gruñidos. Por toda la columna de jinetes se había extendido el rumor de la prometida de Drogo y muchos deseaban que se llevará acabo la celebración, al parecer habían pasado bastantes jornadas sin derramamiento de sangre y comenzaban a ponerse inquietos y una boda parecía la ocasión perfecta para sus salvajes deseos.

Como se lo propuso llego con tiempo al frente del khalasar junto con los guerreros más destacados del khalasar y desde donde pudo ver más de cerca a Khal Drogo, era un hombre alto y fornido cuya trenza le alcanzaba hasta los muslos. El cabello de Oberyn era largo pero comparado con el Khal y el resto de los jinetes que le acompañaban seguramente lucía como un hombre débil, ya tendría oportunidad de mostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

Al caer la noche después de la leche agría y la carne de caballo comienzan las mujeres, esclavas y putas de todas las razas y colores incluso algunas niñas y los hombres se apresuran a montarlas. El Khal no, esta noche él se limita a observar y Oberyn lo imita por cierto tiempo, un rato después termina eligiendo a una volantina, ha estado con otras anteriormente y está en particular parece atractiva y por lo menos la lagrima en su mejilla es solo tinta a diferencia de otras de las presentes. Le susurra algo en su idioma natal, le agarra el trasero y la arrastra hasta quedar justo frente al khal. Por desgracia para los dos no tendrán mucha diversión esa noche, no habrá caricias ni besos, simplemente la montara de manera salvaje como el resto de los dothrakis pero dirigiendo una mirada retadora, sugerente quizá, al señor de los caballos.

Termina con esa y toma la siguiente obteniendo la completa atención del salvaje, podría continuar de la misma manera con otras dos pero aquella no es su intención. Necesita probar el valor del khal, de nada sirven cuarenta mil guerreros y una larga trenza si no es capaz de cruzar el Mar Angosto. Se dispone a averiguar si Drogo es capaz de cruzar la línea.

Se levanta en dirección a la inconfundible tienda del hombre en cuestión asegurándose de rozar su brazo cuando pasa a su lado. La tienda está vacía pero el dothraki no tarda en hacerle compañía. Entra agresivamente tumbándolo sobre la dura tierra, eso no se lo esperaba, quizás el khal tomara sus miradas como una ofensa. Pero en lugar de continuar con otro golpe el señor de los caballos comienza a zafarse sus armas y bajarse el pantalón, comienza a dar la vuelta a Oberyn pero la serpiente es escurridiza no puede ser montada fácilmente en cambio un caballo…

* * *

><p>NA:Es la primera vez que intento escribir un slash, no se como pero al final salió esto, espero que te guste y siento mucho no poder hacer más.


	10. Chapter 10

Para Trici (Nochedeinvierno13-Friki)

* * *

><p>Al enterarse de que Robb estaba llamando a sus banderizos lo tuvo todo claro, no podía hacer el juramento de la Guardia de la Noche a pesar de sus deseos de encontrar a su tío Benjen Jon sabía que su lugar era al lado de su hermano Robb. Pero no fue hasta que le llegó la noticia que los Lannister habían ejecutado a su padre que partió al sur.<p>

Alcanzo el campamento la noche en que Robb fue coronado, estaban en Aguasdulces a pocos días de haber librado la batalla del Bosque Susurrante y a pesar de las miradas de desprecio por parte de Catelyn r estuvo en todo momento a su lado. La corona le quedaba bien, Robb Stark era un joven valiente y digno de confianza y el título le hacía honor a sus cualidades.

Por suerte para Jon tanto Catelyn Stark como Theon Greyjoy fueron enviados fuera por órdenes de su rey, ambos con importantes mensajes que entregar. Esos días fueron los más felices para Jon, cabalgaban juntos y charlaban, a veces como hermanos y otras como rey y su consejero. A las batallas también se presentaban juntos siempre en compañía de sus lobos huargo y de haberse dado el caso Jon habría estado encantado de dar la vida por su hermano. En ocasiones solo bastaba con una sonrisa o una mirada para que el bastardo olvidara que estaban en guerra pero el encanto se rompía en cuanto otra persona solicitaba al rey.

Juntos ganaron las batallas de Cruce de Bueyes y Marcaceniza y cuando obtuvieron la victoria en el Risco fue cuando las alas noticias llegaron acompañadas del chillido de un cuervo.

La carta provenía del norte, eso Jon lo supo en cuanto la vio y mientras Robb leía su rostro le dijo que eran malas noticias. En cuanto recupero el habla pidió al resto de los señores presentes que los dejaran a solas. En cuanto la carpa quedo vacía paso el papel a Jon. _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

─Theon lo hizo. Es mi culpa─ se lamentó.

─No, no lo es. Jamás lo habrías imaginado.

Las lágrimas corrieron primero por el rostro del rey pero no tardaron mucho en aparecer también en el del bastardo. En aquel momento se abrazaron y entre los sollozos podían escuchar las risas de Bran y los berrinches del pequeño Rickon. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que Jon llevó sus manos a los cabellos pelirrojos de su medio hermano y junto sus labios con los de él dejando que su sabor ahogara su dolor. De los besos vinieron las caricias y cuando se dieron cuenta era tarde para detenerse y aunque ambos supieran que aquello estaba mal era mucho mejor que dejar entrar el dolor.


End file.
